dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimic Spy (3.5e Prestige Class)
Mimic Spy Mimic spies are some of the most feared mimics. Able to pass undetected in any society and capable of controlling their own living metal (the material a mimic's bones are made off). Mimics spy are opponents to be feared. Becoming a Mimic Spy Class Features All of the following are class features of the Mimic Spy. : At each level except the first, you gain new spells (or powers) per day and an increase in caster (or manifester) level (and spells (or powers) known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting (or manifesting) class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting (or manifesting) class before becoming a Mimic Spy, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Su): At 1st level, a Mimic Spy may reshape herself. She gain access to 3 "maneuvers": Create Weapons: As an immediate action. a mimic spy may shape a weapon made of living metal. The weapon appear in her hand ready to use. If it a throwing weapon (like a javelin) or ammunition (like arrows) she may create a number of them equal to her mimic spy class level. The weapon are always of the mimic size. Except when using Assume Small Build or Assume Powerful Build, then she may create weapon one category smaller or one category bigger respectively. She retain the ability to create weapon of her original size. The weapons are always masterwork. Since these weapons aren't permanent they cannot be enhanced like normals weapons or otherwise affected by permanent effects. The weapons created with this ability gain a enhancement bonus equal to the mimic spy level. Assume Slight Build: As a swift action a mimic spy allow her to change her physical stature to lets her function in many ways as if she was one size category smaller. Whenever a mimic spy is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as Hide), the mimic spy is treated as one size smaller if doing so is advantageous to the character. A mimic spy is also considered to be one size smaller when "squeezing" through a restrictive space. A mimic spy can use weapons designed for a creature one size smaller without penalty. However, the space and reach of a mimic spy remain those of a creature of their actual size. Assume Powerful Build: As a swift action a mimic spy allow her to change her physical stature to lets her function in many ways as if she was one size category larger. Whenever a mimic spy is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the mimic spy is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A mimic spy is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A mimic spy can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this class feature stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. : As the rogue and it stacks with other sneak attack source. Change Shape (Su): A 2nd level Mimic Spy can assume the form of any Small or Medium humanoid. (Su): At 3rd level, the mimic racial fast healing improve by 2, thanks to the mimic spy's mastery of her own living metal. Additionally she gain access to 3 extra maneuvers: Extend Reach Using this ability, a mimic spy may extend her reach as if she was up to 2 categories larger. Imbue Metal: At 3rd level, a mimic spy gains the ability to place an area spell/power upon an living metal range weapon/ammunition. When the living metal range weapon/ammunition is fired, the spell/power’s area is centered on where the living metal thrown weapon/ammunition lands, even if the spell/power could normally be centered only on the caster. This ability allows the spy to use the living metal thrown weapon/ammunition range rather than the spell’s range. It takes a standard action to cast/manifest the spell/power and fire the living metal thrown weapon/ammunition. The living metal thrown weapon/ammunition must be fired in the round the spell/power is cast, or the spell/power is wasted. Instant Living Metal Shape: As a part of a full-attack action, a mimic spy may reshape her living metal weapon between each attack. (Thus she could make her first attack with a greataxe and each subsequent attack with a dagger). (Su): When a Mimic Spy succeeds at inflicting sneak attack damage on her target with a living metal weapon, she may inflict the terrible parasitic doom. The living metal crawls under her target skin and begin to destroy its vitals inflicting 1 point of constitution damage per turn. The metal last for 1 round per sneak attack die. A target can only be affected by one parasitic doom at the time, so multiple parasitic doom do not stack together. However any extra sneak attack made after ward extend the duration by 1 round. No matter how many sneak attacks a Mimic Spy makes during a round, the effect can only be extended once per round. Creatures immune to critical hits are immune to living metal doom. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:User Leziad